


That man is NONSTOP

by SmollGaySlytherpuff



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Almost smut, Angelica is sassy and amazing, College AU, Ficlet, Gay, Lams-relationship, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollGaySlytherpuff/pseuds/SmollGaySlytherpuff
Summary: (College AU) Alexander is tired and John tries to help him relax.





	

Alexander slammed his laptop closed vigorously enough to cause John to flinch from the couch where he currently sat. He looked up his boyfriend, who had his hands knotted in his hair, obviously in an exasperated state. John sighed softly, standing up and walking over to the other.   
“Alexander... are you alright?” John smoothed a hand over the man’s hunched shoulders, trying to get him to relax. Hamilton shook his head in his hands before lifting his head to look up at John.   
“It’s just this math, it makes no sense. I just put in some bullshit answers, no one else in class understands it either.” John frowned slightly, looking down sympathetically at Alexander. The latter shook his head again reaching forward to get his laptop. John bit his lip, reaching forward to grasp Alexander’s hand to stop him from going back to his homework, noting the dark circles which lay under his eyes.  
“You need to come to bed.”   
“But I need to finis-”  
“Please?” John looked down at him with puppy-like eyes, which caused Alexander to sigh out a quiet ‘fine’, dragging himself to John’s bed, leaving his own deserted. Ham flopped down onto the thin blankets, glancing up expectantly. John smiled at him as he turned off Alexander’s laptop and desk lamp, then moved over to his bed. Alexander pulled John down, causing him to giggle. Laurens cuddled up to the other man, sitting on his lap and kissing him for a few moments.   
“I thought you said I needed sleep?” Hamilton teased, smirking up at John.  
“Well you laid down in my bed, so I figured that if I tired you out first you’d sleep better.” John grinned, teeth grazing Ham’s collarbone lightly. Alexander exhaled through his nostrils in a short breath of a laugh.  
“Fair enough.” John hummed, tracing his fingers over Alexander’s body lightly. The other man arched his back to allow John to slip his school shirt over his head. Their lips met as John tossed the clothing item to the floor, lightly grinding their hips together. Alexander knotted his fingers in the other man’s thick hair, pressing their lips profoundly closer. John let out a throaty moan, rutting his hips down, rougher this time, as their tongues battled for dominance. John finally pulled away, as Alexander loosened the grip on his head. Their eyes met, both panting softly. John kissed him again, rubbing their clothed hips together. Alexander let out a bit of a growl, rutting up onto John and biting a mark onto his collarbone, high enough that it would be seen by anyone who looked closely. The pair was now panting softly, thoughts of sleep seemingly forgotten. Neither of them heard the click of a key in the lock to their dorm. Lips locked again and the two were in their own lust dazed world, until the dorm’s light was flicked on.   
“For Christ’s sake.” Angelica stood at the door, rubbing her eyes. “Could you too quiet down for once, or maybe do this at a different time of day? Preferably not at 11:30 at night on a school day. We’re all tired, at least try to not ram the bed against the wall every single time you do this. John’s cheeks flushed, and Alexander seemed to dumbfounded to move. Eventually John found his voice.   
“Sorry- um, please don’t spread this around, okay?” His freckled cheeks flushed deeper and he swallowed.  
“Yea Angelica, we’ll quiet down, but please don’t bring this up.” Alexander had a tone of pleading in his tone that made the Schyler smirk.   
“Don’t worry,” She said, switching off the light and turning to leave, “But just so you know, everybody already knows.” She winked, shutting the door. John rolled over and pretended to fall asleep, not wanting to cause anymore embarrassment. Hamilton chuckled.   
“Maybe tomorrow, when the sisters are at class you can put the ‘d’ in ‘Hamilton’.” John smacked Alexander with a pillow laughing quietly, then settling down onto the bed.  
“You dork!”   
“At least I get to be you’re dork Laurens.” Alexander answered spooned him and kissing the mark on his neck, earning a soft laugh in response.  
“Yea, and I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be amazing! I might write a follow up if anyone wants actual smut.


End file.
